I Tried
by Byzinha Lestrange
Summary: Eu não tinha ideia do quanto ia acontecer a partir do momento que aceitei trocar de projeto com o Dwayne. A vida me reservava surpresas pelas quais eu nunca imaginaria passar.
1. Parte I

**Disclaimer**: Tudo pertence à Stephenie Meyer. Menos o Jake. Ele é **SÓ** meu.

**Betagem**: Jullie McCarty Cullen

* * *

**I Tried**

**I - ****Impressão**

Eu não tinha ideia do quanto ia acontecer a partir do momento que aceitei trocar de projeto com o Dwayne. A vida me reservava surpresas pelas quais eu nunca imaginaria passar.

Meu nome é Renesmee Cullen, tenho dezoito anos e estou no terceiro e ultimo ano da faculdade Columbia. Adiantada, eu sei. Mas meus pais sempre me estimularam e eu sempre fui meio precoce, mesmo. Minha família é meio tradicional, sabe? Todos os meus tios e avós moram em Manhattan e eu confesso quase não ter saído desse mundinho, exceto pela faculdade. Meu pai é médico, minha mãe jornalista... Eu fui pra humanas, faço Estudos Sociais porque eu gosto dessa coisa de pessoas, gente. Foi nesse curso que eu encontrei uma melhor amiga que não fosse da minha família – a Claire – e nesse curso que o maior desafio da minha vida aconteceu.

O Dwayne me implorou pra trocar de projeto com ele porque o negócio ia rolar no Brooklyn e ele morre de medo de lá. Eu nunca tinha ido, mas também nunca acreditei que era realmente tudo o que falam, afinal, o povo aumenta tudo o que diz. Sem contar que o projeto dele era maravilhoso. Eu estava louca por algo assim, renovador. E agradeci eternamente à Deus pela idéia genial que Ele colocou na cabeça do Dwayne de entregar o projeto dele pra mim. Até porque eu tinha achado o meu – com idosos, numa casa de repouso – bem sem-gracinha, eu já havia feito algo semelhante no terceiro período.

O projeto do Dwayne? Oh, um reformatório do Brooklyn, com garotos de 15 a 17 anos. Quase a minha idade, né? Eu estava curiosa, eu queria encontrá-los. O meu desenvolvimento de projeto era, com certeza, o mais elaborado de todos da minha turma e demoraria anos pra alguém me superar, isso eu garanto.

E lá estava eu, na frente da porta do reformatório. De verdade? Adorei aquele lugar – o Brooklyn em si – de primeira vista. Eles pareciam humanos e pessoais como não se via no centro. Respirei fundo e fui pra portaria entregar os meus dados. Eu já havia conversado com a diretoria e eles estavam cientes do meu trabalho.

Entrei e fui falar com o diretor. Ele me reexplicou como as coisas funcionavam e deu dicas de como eu deveria lidar com os garotos, depois foi comigo apresentar o local. Os garotos estavam por toda parte, mesmo que fosse hora do almoço. Ele me disse que os que estavam nos corredores eram os menores, que almoçavam mais cedo e eu não trabalharia com eles. Os garotos com quem eu devia me preocupar eram dezesseis que estavam agora no refeitório.

Ele me mostrou os alojamentos, quadras, enfermaria e o refeitório, deixando a salinha da assistência social por ultimo. Os próprios garotos eram responsáveis pela limpeza e manutenção do local – tinham até algumas aulas de mecânica e coisas do tipo – e alguns deles eram muito simpáticos, com enormes sorrisos nos rostos.

A assistente social me fez varias perguntas sobre o meu interesse no projeto e tudo mais e eu respondi de bom grado. Meu interesse naqueles garotos só aumentava a cada breve relato que a assistente dava sobre suas vidas.

O diretor estava abrindo a porta para nos deixar conversar em paz quando um segurança do reformatório entrou abruptamente, trazendo consigo um rapaz moreno e alto, que lutava contra as algemas e os braços do segurança. A assistente social suspirou cansada quando o garoto foi empurrado encima de sua mesa.

-O que foi dessa vez?

-Esse rapazinho estava arrumando confusão no refeitório.

-De novo, Jake?

-É tudo culpa daquele otário do Mike. Eu que levo a culpa! – ele esbravejou, olhando pela janela.

-Você devia parar de brigar, Jacob. Se continuar assim, não vai conseguir sair daqui antes dos dezoito e vai pra cadeia.

O garoto bufou e o segurança riu em deboche.

-Ih, dona... Esse aí não tem jeito.

O garoto se virou numa expressão de pura fúria. Senti meus olhos se prenderem nos dele pelos dois segundos mais longos da minha vida. Ele encarou o segurança e tudo saiu do _slowmotion_ no momento em que ele cuspiu na farda do cara.

-Titulo de merda!

Ofeguei quando o segurança o segurou pelo queixo e prensou-o na parede, com certeza pra machucá-lo.

-TIRA ESSA PORRA DE MIM! EU NÃO SOU CRIMINOSO!

-Faz alguma coisa. – Murmurei quase que só pra mim e a assistente interferiu, mesmo que não pelo meu pedido.

-Rodrigues, solte-o! Tire as algemas.

A contragosto, o segurança parou de prensar o garoto na parede e soltou as algemas.

Ele – o tal Jacob – ficou encostado na parede, ao lado da janela, respirando com dificuldade. Tinha um roxo no canto da boca e seu rosto, assim como sua camisa, começava a molhar de suor. Ele levantou os olhos e, pela segunda vez, me prendi naquela íris negra e em todo o significado que ela guardava. O tempo que fiquei em seus olhos foi incontável e, se me perguntar a lembrança mais real que eu tenho daquele dia, só me vem à cabeça o seu olhar, antes da voz do diretor soar, me despertando.

-Bem vinda ao Brooklyn.

* * *

**N/A**: OH! Mais um dos meus surtos, yeah!

Oin gente! :D Espero que tenham gostado desse inicinho. Esse é o meu mais novo surto, mais um drama JakeNess, pra "substituir" a _Rehab_, que está no final :(

Vou aguardar o retorno de vocês, oks? Através de reviews, claro (h)  
Cinco reviews pelo capitulo 2? Vocês podem fazer isso.  
E eu posso esperar, dica.

Até a próxima, obrigada por comentarem.  
**BL**


	2. Parte II

**Parte II – ****Esperança**

_"__And still I try so hard, hopin' one day they'll come and rescue me"  
_Bone Thugs-n-Harmony ft Akon

Ao contrário do que todos naquele local imaginavam, eu voltei na data que eu havia combinado retorno. Eles me deram uma salinha ao lado da assistência social que era menor que o meu closet – mas deve-se levar em consideração que meu closet não tem um tamanho "normal" para os closets americanos, porque minha tia não permitiria isso – e me encaminharam o primeiro garoto.

Eu já tinha entrevistado oito deles quando abri a ficha seguinte.

-Jared, - pedi ao garoto que se levantava pra sair – pode pedir pro Jacob vir, agora?

-Claro.

Eu devo ter ficado uns quinze minutos esperando. Enquanto esperava, fazia anotações em meu caderno sobre detalhes que não sairiam no áudio do meu iPod e nem levantei a cabeça quando a porta abriu e alguém entrou.

-Quer falar comigo, moça?

Ele tinha a voz grossa e rouca. Ergui os olhos devagar, com medo do que o contato com aquele olhar negro causaria e mim e só consegui com que meu queixo caísse aos poucos, conforme eu analisava os detalhes daquele garoto. Ele usava uma regata branca que marcava cada um dos seus músculos e contrastava insanamente com a sua pele castanho-avermelhada. Pele de índio. Seu cabelo preto estava molhado e ele tinha uma toalha nos ombros, envolta do pescoço. Seus olhos não estavam bravos como da primeira vez que eu os vira, mas eram tranquilos e curiosos. E o sorriso mais bonito que eu já vi no mundo.

-Desculpa a demora, eu estava no banho.

-Não, tudo bem. Pode sentar. – Ele sentou e inclinou o corpo pra frente, apoiando os braços nos joelhos e sorrindo de canto.

-Aposto que a moça ficou com uma péssima primeira impressão de mim.

-Oh, por favor, moça não! – Rebati rindo e ele me olhou de lado.

-Vai me dizer que você tem nome? – Eu tive que rir com essa.

-Eu tenho.

Os olhos dele brilharam num sorriso e ele encostou na cadeira, me olhando como quem manda prosseguir.

-Renesmee Cullen. Prazer. – Ele riu.

-_Renesmee_?

-É, eu sei, diferente. Junção dos nomes das minhas avós, coisa da minha mãe e tudo mais.

Ele mordeu a língua de leve reprimindo o riso e balançou a cabeça.

-Esses ricos têm cada coisa... – Balancei a cabeça discordando do comentário dele. Estava tudo bem invertido naquele lugar. – Me chamou pra que, _Renesmee_? – Ênfase no meu nome. – Por favor, me diz que você tem um apelido.

-É Nessie. E eu te chamei, Jacob... – Olhei pra ele divertida. – É o seu nome, né? Porque estou com um projeto de conclusão de curso na faculdade e quero fazer algumas perguntas. Tudo bem?

Ele franziu a testa, avaliando.

-Tenho a opção de _não_ responder, se eu não quiser?

-Claro.

-Então tudo bem.

-Ótimo. – Sorri, ligando o gravador de áudio do iPod. – Qual seu nome completo?

-Tem na ficha. – Lancei-lhe um olhar reprovador. – Jacob Gabriel Black. – Eu ri. – Problemas?

-Quanto nome bíblico numa pessoa só.

-Hey! Não é porque **você** tem um nome inovador que todo mundo tem que ter. Eu gosto do meu nome.

-Certo, eu também gosto do meu. Quantos anos você tem?

-Dezessete. Faço dezoito em janeiro.

Enquanto ele falava, eu ia fazendo as minhas anotações sem olhá-lo.

-Por que você veio pra cá?

O silencio me fez levantar os olhos. Ele estava sério e respirando devagar. Ele não ia responder.

-Tudo bem, vamos pra próxima. Pra onde você vai depois daqui?

Novamente o silencio. Ele cruzou os braços, encostou na cadeira e virou o rosto.

-É seu direito. – Esperei um pouco. Em vão. – O que você faz aqui durante o dia?

Fiquei na expectativa da resposta depois dele ter negado duas perguntas. Ele olhou pra mim e sorriu, descruzando os braços.

-Eu malho. Tem uma academia meia boca lá embaixo. Jogo basquete com os caras, ajudo na cozinha... É meio que relaxante. E eu leio, gosto de ler. Sem falar que a gente tem que estudar, né? Tem uma escola aqui dentro e eu gosto de estudar. – Sorri aliviada com a resposta.

-Você está sendo esperto assim, Jacob.

-É o mínimo que eu posso fazer.

Assenti com a cabeça e sorri, desligando o iPod.

-Oks, obrigada por hoje.

-Já acabou?

-Na verdade não. Mas as entrevistas estão divididas em vários dias, vocês não vão se livrar de mim tão fácil.

Fechei a ficha dele e coloquei-a na pilha da esquerda com as outras dos que já haviam sido entrevistados e abri a seguinte.

-Pode chamar o Paul pra mim, agora?

-Claro, claro. _Nessie_.

Ele saiu, me lançando um ultimo sorriso e eu sorri de volta. Foi a entrevista mais difícil do dia.

**xxxx**

-Quanto tempo faz que você está aqui?

-Seis anos. Eu saio e volto o tempo todo. Essa de agora é a de mais tempo.

Eu olhava pra ele absolutamente séria. Ele deve ter percebido, porque mudou o tom de voz.

-A vida é diferente, moça. Quantos anos você tem?

-Dezoito.

-E já está terminando a faculdade? – balancei a cabeça positivamente. – A vida é muito diferente.

**xxxx**

-Outra vez, Nessie? – Ele brincou. Era a quinta entrevista, ainda haveria outras cinco.

-Eu tenho que analisar cada entrevista e estabelecer os pontos que serão abordados na seguinte, vai demorar pra vocês me virem longe daqui. – Jacob sorriu aquele sorriso que me deixava sem ar.

-Pode contar que você só está prolongando isso pra me ver mais vezes.

Meus olhos perderam o foco por alguns segundos, me denunciando, mas, na verdade, eu já tinha mesmo separado essa parte do projeto em dez entrevistas. Vê-lo só estava no pacote. Sorri o mesmo sorriso de deboche que ele me sorria.

-Claro, Sr. Presunção. Eu nem estou preocupada em terminar o curso. – Ele riu e encostou na cadeira.

-Beleza. Então termine. – Sorri.

-Hoje, pra você, eu só tenho uma pergunta. – Que eu torcia muito que ele respondesse, anotei mentalmente. – O que você quer fazer quando sair daqui?

Ele se ajeitou na cadeira e respirou fundo, evitando olhar pra mim. Sorriu pra si mesmo.

-O que eu quero já é impossível.

-O que você quer?

-Nada de mais. – Ele olhou pra mim. – Um trabalho, família... Mas já é impossível.

-Só isso? Você é tão inteligente, não pensa em fazer um curso profissionalizante, faculdade...? – Fui cortada pelo seu riso.

-Em que mundo você vive? – Ele passou a mão nos cabelos. – Faculdade, tá...

-Você é inteligente, Jacob.

-Eu sou um garoto de reformatório.

-Mas é inteligente.

-Mas as coisas não funcionam assim! – Era a primeira vez desde aquele primeiro dia que eu via a raiva naqueles olhos. Raiva e tristeza. – Que universidade você estuda?

-Columbia.

-Claro. – Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente com um sorrisinho nos lábios que eu não consegui decifrar. – Claro.

Ficamos em silencio por tempo indeterminado, apenas nos encarando. Até que ele levantou do nada.

-Acabou, né? – Balancei a cabeça sem saber o que falar. – Quem eu tenho que chamar?

Ainda sem ter noção do que eu fazia, peguei a ficha seguinte.

-Lucas.

-Ótimo. Tchau.

Mas ele já havia batido a porta atrás de si antes de eu registrar que devia falar "tchau" também. Naquela noite eu mal consegui dormir.

**xxxx**

-Oi Ness, só na correria? – Claire falou, sentando na minha frente com zilhões de livros e cadernos, quase ocupando a mesa toda, e um milkshake enorme nas mãos. – Se eu contar que o meu projeto está me deixando louca, você acredita? E os seus meninos do Brooklyn, como estão?

Suspirei cansada, deixando meu texto de História da Arte de lado e mexendo no meu suco com o canudinho.

-Nem tenho dormido, Claire.

-Eita... Por quê?

-Ai, sei lá... É tão triste, sabe? Eles não têm esperança. Você precisa ver, Claire! Tem um garoto lá que é tão, tão inteligente! Mas ele não tem esperança, acha que o mínimo já é inalcançável... Não faz sentido pra mim.

Claire escutou tudo calmamente, tomando seu milkshake e olhando pra mim com um sorrisinho. Ela colocou o copo no espaço que sobrara na mesa e afagou minha mão.

-Faz muito sentido, Ness. Mas você tem o coração bondoso demais pra aceitar isso. Eu mesma... Quase não era pra eu estar aqui, tem muita coisa que vai contra. Eu tive que estudar praticamente o dobro do que você estudou, e leve em consideração que você estudou pra caramba, pra conseguir sair da minha cidadezinha em Michigan e entrar em Columbia. Eu não era pobre, mas não tenho o dinheiro que você tem e os meus pais estão economizando pra caramba pra me manter aqui todos esses anos. Eu sou uma em milhares. Eles nem números são.

**xxxx**

Eu estava terminando de arrumar minhas coisas na salinha do reformatório, separando o que eu iria levar pra casa e o que ficaria lá por enquanto. Olhei no relógio de pulso, eu tinha passado da hora dessa vez, já estava escurecendo. Peguei minha bolsa e coloquei no ombro, pronta pra sair e chamar um taxi.

Quando a porta abriu.

-Tá me evitando? – Sorri pra figura de Jacob encostada na porta. – Não me entrevistou hoje.

-É porque, na verdade, as perguntas pra você acabaram. Você não respondeu as que não queria responder e eu tive que adiantar o questionário. Por isso eu terminei antes. A não ser que você tenha resolvido responder as perguntas que me negou.

Ele se aproximou, vindo pro meu lado da mesa e parou na minha frente.

-Me diz uma delas pra ver se eu reconsiderei a hipótese. – Ele falou, me olhando nos olhos. Nem precisei procurar nas minhas anotações pra lembrar de alguma pergunta. A principal estava na ponta da língua.

-Por que você veio pra cá? – Perguntei sem desviar o olhar. Ele ficou em silencio.

-É, a entrevista acabou. – Disse por fim e eu suspirei, procurando na minha bolsa a chave da sala.

Assim que a encontrei, recoloquei a bolsa no ombro e fui pegar os meus cadernos, mas a mão de Jacob pesou neles, mantendo-os na mesa. Olhei pra ele buscando explicações, mas havia uma certa euforia em seus olhos.

-Eu vou sair. – Eu devo ter feito uma cara bem confusa, porque ele completou. – Do reformatório, eu vou sair.

A ficha caiu.

-Sério? – sorri. – Jacob, isso é muito bom.

-É! – Os olhos dele brilharam. – Vou ter que voltar a morar com meu tio, mas vão me matricular numa escola regular e, por enquanto, eu vou trabalhando com ele, mas quero arranjar outro emprego.

-Cara, isso é ótimo. Quando você vai?

Eu estava realmente feliz por ele. Ele era o tipo de pessoa que tem futuro.

-No fim de semana.

-Legal, boa sorte.

Dei-lhe um abraço sincero e senti meu coração falhar um pouco, depois peguei minhas coisas e dei a volta na mesa. Ele não se mexeu.

-Nessie? – Chamou, antes que eu saísse. Me virei pra ele. – Já que eu vou sair daqui, posso ter seu telefone?

Sorri absolutamente surpresa, voltei pra mesa e escrevi num _Post it_ o numero do meu celular, entregando o papel pra ele. O sorriso que ele me deu foi o de me deixar sem ar, sempre quase caio pra trás quando ele sorri desse jeito.

-É de verdade? – Ele perguntou e eu tirei do gancho o telefone que tinha na minha sala.

-Faça o teste. – Ofereci o telefone e ele me olhou incerto. – É ramal, tem que discar o zero antes.

Com uma cara desentendida, ele discou o numero que eu dera pra ele. Imediatamente, meu celular começou a tocar "_Ain't no other man_" da Christina Aguilera. Tirei-o da bolsa e mostrei pra ele o visor que piscava "_Reformatório_". Ele sorriu, colocando o telefone no gancho.

-Eu vou te ligar.

-E eu vou esperar.

E assim fechei o setembro mais surreal da minha vida.

* * *

**N/A**: Maior demora, né galere? ._. Nem vou me estender, ando sem inspiração pra escrever N/A (???)

Só peço que não se assustem com a velocidade do plot, oks? A intenção é essa e eu não vou contar o que acontece nos meios tempos, nem adianta tentar pedir, sorry '-'

Enfim, quero agradecer à **Chantal. Forks Cullen**, **Loveblack Cullen** e **Mari** que comentaram na primeira parte *_*

E à minha beta, lógico, que eu posso xingar, rir e aprontar pessoalmente *-*

Nem tenho o que dizer, s

Continuem comentando e votando, rumo a subir minha nota que um engraçadinho baixou ¬¬'

Bjmeliga;*

**BL**

**N/B**: Oinnn *________________*

Capítulo gaaayyy =B – adoro capítulos gays (ok, modo chilique off)

_E o que é_ esse Jacob de cabelo molhado, regata branca coladinha... ai jesouis... Eu até penso no Jake com mais carinho depois dessas fics da By... hehe

Pessoas, desculpa pelo atraso na betagem, não me matem – eu fiquei sem net no fim de semana (ok, domingo) e só consegui betar agora =D

Como eu sou uma pessoa muito esperta, eu esqueci de me apresentar no primeiro capítulo. Então, vamos lá: Eu sou a Jullie McCarty Cullen, e\o/

Respondendo a alguns comentários dirigidos a mim (os que eu lembro, ops): 1. Sim, a primeira coisa que eu olho quando abro uma fic é a barra de rolagem. Eu sou preguiçosa, vou fazer o quê... Maaas... claro que tem exceções... Se a história for boa a gente encara a barrinha microscópica, e feliz ainda.

2. Podem ficar com beijos quentinhos de um lobinho grandão. Eu prefiro os gelados do Emmett *-*

Bom, chega que já escrevi demais.

**COMENTEM**, essa fic é **MARA** (e pra eu falar _isso_, é porque é mesmo).

Beijos gelados - ou quentes, fiquem com o que quiserem XP, e sonhem com o Jake \o/ - enquanto eu sonho com o Emm e todo mundo é feliz ;)

_**JMcCartyC**_


	3. Parte III

**Parte III - ****Tempo**

**Encontrou o garoto bonitão do reformatório ontem?**

_Que garoto bonitão, sua doida?_

**Ué... O único bonitão do reformatório, que você não para de falar um minuto XP**

_Ah é? Se eu falo tanto, você já devia ter percebido que eu disse que ele não está mais no reformatório._

**Noooossa, é mesmo! Tinha esquecido ^^' Mas, ah... Meus pêsames, então :(**

_Claire, ele não morreu o.O_

**Mas você não vai mais vê-lo :(**

_E o que isso tem a ver?_

**Não faz essa cara! Eu sei que você tem uma queda por ele. Pegou o endereço dele na ficha do reformatório?**

_=O Não! Por que eu faria isso?_

**...rs* Prefiro não comentar (6) /risada maligna**

_--' Juro que tenho medo de você, oks?_

**XD**

_Doida._

**Ah, Ness! Por favor, me diz que você NÃO vai perder o bofe! D;**

_ASPOKAKSAPKSA Seu desespero me comove :'D A gente devia prestar atenção na aula, s_

**Afq, História da Arte, materiacu ¬¬ Pode contar, porque essa mudança de assunto soou a segredo (h)**

_Não é nada de mais_

**Mais um motivo pra contar.**

_OMG D;_

**/esperando, lixa***

Eu estava escrevendo a resposta quando meu celular começou a tocar freneticamente "_Love Game_" da Lady Gaga. Obviamente, todo mundo olhou pra mim e eu tive que soltar o meu sorriso mais amarelo de desculpas. O numero que piscava no visor era desconhecido e eu saí apressada da sala pra saber quem era.

-Alô? – Perguntei, entrando no corredor. A pessoa do outro lado da linha demorou dois segundos pra falar.

"_Nessie?_"

Reconheci aquela voz de imediato. Meu coração foi parar na boca, tamanho o salto que ele deu e eu ofeguei incapaz de reprimir um sorriso.

-Jacob?

"_Oh, você lembra de mim._" Ele parecia surpreso de verdade por isso.

-É claro! Como eu poderia esquecer?

"_Sei lá. As pessoas esquecem de quem não tem nada a oferecer_."

Oks, a resposta dele afundou meu estomago. Mas ele tinha que parar de pensar assim de si mesmo.

-Por Deus, Jacob! Que auto-estima é essa?

Ele bufou, juro que bufou. E eu fiz uma careta.

"_Não liguei pra isso_."

-Ligou pra que, então? – Silencio. Tive que olhar no visor do celular pra ter certeza que a ligação não tinha caído. – Jake?

"_Eu quero ver você_."

Mordi o lábio, reprimindo a euforia. O que diabos era aquilo que estava acontecendo comigo?

-Quando? – Respondi antes que pudesse me frear.

"_Não sei. Quando você pode?_"

-Agora.

O silencio do outro lado ou foi surpresa ou hesitação.

"_Tipo agora _**_agora_**_? Ta falando sério?_"

-Claro que to! Me diz onde te pegar que eu passo aí.

Ele riu.

"_E a gente vai pra onde? São 11h30!_"

-Almoçar, oras. E passear. Você já veio pra Manhattan, né?

"_Na verdade nunca saí do Brooklyn._"

-Ótimo, mais uma coisa pra fazer. Me diz onde encontrar você.

---

**Tava falando com o presidente? --'**

_Ele pediu meu telefone e eu dei._

**-q o.O**

_O bonitão – que, aliás, tem nome, eu costumo chamar de Jake (h). Pediu meu telefone e eu dei._

**ERA ELE? =OOO**

_APOKSPOAKSOPAKS Você e sua espontaneidade, eu rasho :'D É, Claire, era ele._

***_________________________* E aí?**

_Vou encontrá-lo._

**SÉRIO? *_____________* Onde? Quando? Oin... (L)**

_Agora :D Bjosmeliga(K)_

Eu arrumava minhas coisas ao mesmo tempo em que escrevia as respostas. Escrevi a ultima coisa e joguei na mesa da Claire enquanto eu saía e ela me olhava com uma cara abobalhada. Deixei o que tinha pra deixar no meu armário, passei na biblioteca pra devolver alguns livros e segui pro meu Mahave lindo. Eu ia buscar o Jacob na casa do tio dele que era na saída/entrada do Brooklyn. Perto, uns vinte minutos no Maximo de carro.

Era quarta-feira, primeira semana de outubro. Fazia duas semanas que ele tinha saído do reformatório. Eu já não estava indo lá toda semana, também. Mas tinha dado cabo da expectativa por uma ligação dele desde o inicio da semana. Veio quando eu nem esperava.

Como ele dissera, estava esperando enfrente a uma oficina mecânica velha e muito suspeita, conversando com uma garota. A rua estava abarrotada de gente, provavelmente por causa do horário de saída escolar. Baixei o vidro do passageiro e ele viu que era eu. Se aproximou e apoiou na janela, sorrindo pra mim. Esqueci do resto do mundo pelo tempo do sorriso e só recobrei a consciência quando ele começou a falar.

-Uau, que carrão. Não vou te convidar pra entrar, porque essa casa é um horror e o seu carro não estaria aqui quando você voltasse. – Eu ri.

-Boa e velha Nova York.

-Claro, claro.

-Entra aí.

Ele se afastou e abriu a porta.

-Até mais, Kim. Manda um abraço pro Jared.

A garota que conversava com ele acenou e sentou no banco do ponto de ônibus. Jacob entrou no carro e sorriu pra mim.

-Quem é ela? – Perguntei como quem não quer nada ao mesmo tempo que subia o vidro da porta e aumentava o volume do som um pouco.

-A Kim, namorada do Jared, sabe? Lógico que sabe.

-O Jared do reformatório?

-É. Ela é da minha sala, lá na escola.

-Ah... – Dei partida no carro. – Coloque o cinto.

-Sim, senhora. – Eu ri, saindo dali. Ele colocou o cinto, obedecendo e ficou o silencio. Eu que tive que recomeçar.

-Como está a vida? – Pergunta péssima, mas tudo bem.

-To negociando um emprego numa lanchonete, não quero ficar com o meu tio.

-Mas você não tinha dito que gostava de carros e tudo mais?

-Gosto, mas não desse jeito.

Fingi mentalmente não ter entendido o que ele quis dizer.

-E eu to estudando.

-Isso é bom.

-Claro que é. – Sorri, sempre me concentrando no caminho e tentando evitar as ruas mais congestionadas. O som das musicas de Ciara e Missy Elliott foi o único barulho por tempo indeterminado. – Você gosta de musica de preto, heim? – Ele exclamou quando começou a tocar Lil Mama. Eu ri.

-Adoro. A gente tinha um grupo de street no balé.

Ele me olhou com um ar divertido e um sorriso enviesado.

-Você é uma caixa de surpresas. – Disse finalmente.

-Você é a primeira pessoa que me diz isso.

A expressão dele mudou pra indignada.

-Que absurdo.

Balancei a cabeça discordando e parei o carro na frente do _Fridays_. Ele olhou onde a gente tava e depois me encarou meio bravo.

-Eu tava pensando numa coisa mais simples e barata, tipo um cachorro quente na 5ª Avenida.

Nem me preocupei em parar de colocar o que faltava na minha bolsa e olhá-lo enquanto ele meu _iPod_ do conector de áudio, as chaves da ignição, o cinto e abri a porta, Jacob ainda uma estatua esperando minha resposta.

-Fridays **é** simples e eu gosto de comer bem. Não se preocupe com preços, hoje você está comigo. E eu não quero saber de preconceitos idiotas. Anda Jake, vamos almoçar.

---

(**N/A**: Sugestão de musica: _Violet Hill – Coldplay_)

-U-A-U. – Eu o ouvi sussurrar. – Foi aqui que o Magneto tentou transformar a humanidade em mutantes...

Morri de rir com essa. Em algumas poucas horas eu descobri que o Jacob era a pessoa mais engraçada do mundo. Ele tinha os comentários mais pertinentes, o sorriso mais cheio de dentes, gostava de literatura gótica, jogava Street Basket, tocava gaita, dançava street dance – musica de preto, nas palavras dele – e absurdamente não conhecia Manhattan.

Eu tive que levá-lo até a Estátua da Liberdade. Maior crime ser de NY e não ter ido à Estátua. O Central Park a gente foi depois do almoço. Demorou um pouco, mas ele foi ficando à vontade, me deixando pagar sem fazer cara feia. Ele ia se acostumar com isso, ah se ia.

-Falando sério... – Ele disse, se apoiando na mureta. – É tão imponente...

Os olhos dele estavam perdidos pelos altos prédios de Manhattan. Muito imponente. Me aproximei, encostando ao seu lado e também observando a cidade.

-Eu adoro esse lugar. Da pra observar tudo sob um novo ponto de vista.

-Como em "Sociedade dos Poetas Mortos".

Ele também gostava de coisas "pseudo-cults" – palavras dele, novamente.

-Como em "Sociedade dos Poetas Mortos".- Respondi. – _Carpe Diem_.

-Aproveitar o dia, ver o mundo sob uma nova perspectiva... – Ele se virou pra mim, continuei olhando a cidade. – Tudo parece bem novo pra mim hoje. Parece bem difícil de não aproveitar.

Devagar, fui me virando pra ele. Aquele medo de olhar em seus olhos, o mesmo que senti quando fui entrevistá-lo pela primeira vez, apertando em meu peito. Ele passou os dedos no meu rosto e segurou meu queixo, levantando meu rosto para olhá-lo. E lá estavam os olhos negros brilhando pra mim completamente confusos com si próprios.

-Estou receando cada segundo, com medo de acordar.

Foi a minha deixa. Subi as mãos pelo seu abdome cheio de músculos definidos até seu pescoço e me estiquei em meus pés, sempre olhando firmemente em seus olhos. Ele também foi abaixando o rosto até mim, também sem tirar os olhos dos meus. Eu não queria dizer, mas compartilhava o seu medo de acordar a qualquer instante. Eu o _queria_.

E como se o tempo resolvesse parar só pra nós, senti seus lábios encostarem nos meus. Doces, assustados. Fechei os olhos prensando ainda mais meus lábios nos dele e ele pareceu despertar, porque finalmente sua língua pediu passagem. Ainda bem que ele passou um braço na minha cintura e me puxou pra si quando eu cedi passagem, porque foi exatamente no momento que perdi toda a força nas pernas.

Enrosquei meus dedos em seus cabelos, trazendo-o maus pra mim, completamente entregue àquele beijo. Tão cheio de sentimento reprimido, tão sem censura... Que era um absurdo precisarmos de ar justo numa hora dessas.

Ele não me colocou no chão quando nossos lábios se desgrudaram. Ficamos sorrindo bobamente e respirando com dificuldade, as testas encostadas, a brisa fria de NY nos acalmando.

-Eu sei pra onde podemos ir. Muito mais agradável e confortável que uma estátua.

-O que você não sabe nessa cidade?

Dei com a língua pra ele e ele me deu um selinho demorado.

-Pra onde? – Ele me soltou e eu sorri.

-Pro meu apart. – Falei, já o puxando pra sairmos de lá.

---

-E agora eu me pergunto se seria capaz de acordar de um sonho assim. – A voz rouca de Jacob soou baixinha pra mim.

Eu estava mole, quase pegando no sono. Ele não sabia naquele dia, mas era meu primeiro. Eu nunca havia me sentido tão bem. Eu tive certeza que ele era o meu único.

Me ajeitei em seu peito, inalando seu perfume natural, que alguns chamam de feromônios. Um termo tão engraçado...

-Você é incrível, Jake. – Consegui falar. Incrível a minha voz não sair zuada. Ele riu de leve.

-Nada no mundo é mais incrível que você.

Sorri lisonjeada. Ele me achava linda, me achava surpreendente, me achava incrível. A ultima coisa que pensavam de mim era que eu era surpreendente. Me achavam previsível e ele foi o único que não enxergou isso em mim.

O silencio voltou a reinar no quarto e o sono me cutucando fortemente. Eu não queria dormir. Eu queria aproveitar _cada instante_ com o Jacob.

-Meus pais. – Ele falou de repente, fazendo minhas pálpebras acordarem.

-O que tem eles? – Perguntei da forma mais calma do mundo.

-Morreram quando eu tinha nove anos. Eu era filho único, a gente morava em Massachusetts. Então o conselho tutelar me colocou pra morar com o tio Harry, mesmo sabendo que ele é um atrapalhado. Pouco tempo depois de eu ir pra lá, tia Sue o largou, cansada dele. A minha prima foi quase em seguida. Meu primo Seth e eu ficávamos mais na rua que qualquer outra coisa. Pra conseguir dinheiro, a gente começou a ser avião dos caras, mas o Seth começou a usar as drogas. Ele é um ano mais novo que eu. Eu tinha onze anos quando me pegaram na rua e mandaram pro reformatório. O Seth foi pego pouco tempo depois, mas teve que ir pra uma clinica. Até onde eu sei, ele não saiu de lá por opção, não quer voltar pra casa e está esperando a Leah voltar pra levá-lo com ela. Eu saí do reformatório três vezes. Uma aos doze anos – a Leah estava em casa nessa época, ela é três anos mais velha que eu, e não ficou muito tempo, vazou de novo -, consegui voltar pra lá no mesmo ano. Uma aos quatorze, meu record de dois meses direto na rua e agora, com quase dezoito. Eles sabiam porque eu estava lá, por isso eu não podia aprontar um "a". Eu estava sobrando e eles tinham argumentos pra me botar pra fora, alegar que eu não precisava estar no reformatório.

Nem preciso dizer que, quando ele começou a falar, eu fiquei completamente desperta, né? Eu estava pagando pra ouvir aquela história, queria saber sobre ele.

-E é pra esse nada de vida que eu volto mais uma vez. Fingindo que não seu o que meu tio faz e me perguntando todos os dias o porquê daquele acidente de carro. Mas as coisas mudaram.

Mudei de posição, apoiando o queixo nas minhas mãos sob peito dele para olhá-lo melhor. Ele brincava com uma madeixa do meu cabelo e tinha um sorriso pronto nos lábios.

-Você fez mudar. – Falou finalmente e me olhou nos olhos. – Vai ter uma prova no inicio de janeiro. Se eu tirar uma pontuação bem alta, mesmo tendo passado metade da vida num reformatório, eu _posso_ entrar na faculdade. Então eu to estudando, saca? Desde já, porque tem que saber muita coisa. E eu quero saber. Eu quero tentar.

Meus olhos faiscaram de felicidade. Finalmente, Deus! Ele colocou a mão na consciência.

-É a melhor decisão que você já tomou. – Falei sorrindo.

-Não. – Ele rebateu. – A minha melhor decisão foi finalmente terminar de discar seu numero hoje de manhã.

Meu sorriso dobrou de tamanho quando ele disse isso e eu lhe dei um beijo. Eu estava feliz. Ele estava feliz. Era quase palpável.

-Posso dar o seu endereço pra eles enviarem a resposta? Eu não confio no meu tio.

-Pode, se não der problema.

-Não. Eles pedem o endereço residencial e o pro envio do resultado.

-Então tudo bem. – Pisquei e ele sorriu, me apertando contra ele.

-Eu juro que sou o cara mais sortudo do mundo.

Eu ri, satisfeita e comecei a distribuir beijos pelo seu rosto e pescoço.

-Eu juro. – Falei entre beijos. – Que sou. A garota. Mais. Invejável. Do mundo.

Dessa vez _ele_ riu e inverteu as posições.

-Duvido.

Revirei os olhos e ele me beijou mais uma vez. Era o meu céu.

* * *

**N/A**: Afq, me mata com a minha preguiça ¬¬  
Gente, sabem porque eu demorei tanto? Porque essa parte aí dos bilhetinhos é em imagem e eu tava com preguiça de digitar, revelei '-'  
Deem uma olhada no meu profile pra ver os originais, oks? ;D

Obrigada pelos comentários. Agora que eu desencantei com esse cap, os proximos vão vir mais rapido, prometo. Mas SE, SOMENTE SE, houverem comentários, combinado? (;

Sem mais, chega de ladainha (?)  
**BL**


	4. Parte IV

**Parte IV – ****Gueto**

_"I see things won't change, I'm stuck in the game_

_As soon as I get out it keeps putting me back, man"_

_Bone Thugs-N-Harmony feat Akon_

Jacob dormiu comigo no apart no dia anterior à prova. Eu iria levá-lo até o local. Meu pai, apesar de reclamar por eu estar mais morando no apart com Jacob que em casa, tinha gostado bastante dele, assim como minha mãe e meus tios. Meus pais conheceram o Jake e ele passou o Natal e Ano Novo conosco em Chicago. Eles até fizeram festinha de aniversario pra ele!

A prova era em um dos prédios da Cornell. Eu iria deixá-lo lá, passar no Hospital de Nova York pra pegar um exame e ir pra faculdade, era essa a rotina do dia – minha tia Alice me ensinou a sempre ter um cronograma.

Foi isso que eu fiz.

Bem... Parte disso. Deixei Jacob na Cornell, como havia programado, passei no hospital e peguei o exame, guardando-o na minha bolsa, como havia programado. Estava seguindo pra Columbia quando fui surpreendida por quatro rapazes encapuzados que me fecharam com um carro que eu jurava já ter visto. Eles me ameaçaram com armas e facas, pegaram todo o dinheiro que eu tinha na carteira; dois deles seguiram comigo no meu carro e mandaram sacar todo o dinheiro dos meus cartões. Eu estava obviamente histérica por dentro e só quando eles me deixaram só com a minha bolsa, sem celular, nem iPod, nem dinheiro, no lado mais escuro do Central Park, que consegui soltar o soluço preso e me desmanchar em lagrimas.

A primeira coisa que me ocorreu fazer foi ir até a delegacia mais próxima. Fui andando, numa tentativa de me acalmar e repassar a história em minha mente, afim de contá-la direito aos policiais, a camada de gelo no caminho tornando minha caminhada mais lenta.

Deu certo. Quando cheguei na delegacia, já tinha absorvido o fato, apesar de ter certeza que teria pesadelos com isso. Mas foi meu estado deplorável que chamou a atenção dos policiais na entrada e os fez me levar direto pro delegado que, por sinal, é amigo do meu avô Charlie.

Contei-lhe toda a história do assalto e imediatamente ele pôs alguns homens na busca. Também acionaram o seguro, que eu nem tinha pensando que poderia fazer alguma coisa, tamanho o meu choque, e me deixaram fazer ligações.

Liguei pra minha mãe e pedi que, se meu pai estivesse ocupado, não o interrompesse ou ao vovô Carlisle. Depois liguei para Claire e ela disse que só iria poder sair da faculdade depois da aula, mas que queria me ver ainda naquele dia.

Assinei a papelada do boletim de ocorrência e fiquei aguardando na delegacia. Eu tinha perdido a noção do tempo, já era à tarde. O primeiro a chegar foi o vovô Charlie, primeiro a ser avisado pelo próprio delegado. Depois minha mãe, que quase não aproveitou o reencontro com o vovô, de tanto desespero pra saber se eu estava bem. Tio Emmett e tia Rosalie chegaram quase juntos com tia Alice e tio Jasper, todo já querendo saber o que tinha acontecido. Se pudesse, tio Jasper colocaria todo seu exercito atrás dos caras, como quando minha prima foi seqüestrada, há dois anos.

Eu estava disposta a ficar na delegacia pelo tempo que fosse, até cansar. Já não tinha lagrimas para serem derramadas. Eu queria o meu carro, meu celular e meu iPod com os originais do projeto da minha vida. Tava nem ligando pros alguns milhares de dólares que tinha perdido.

Eu estava absorta nas palavras que os ladrões falaram o tempo todo pra mim enquanto eu dirigia por NY "A gracinha quer entrar e sair do gueto numa boa, sem saber que quem entra no gueto fica devendo. O gueto cobra, boneca." quando Claire entrou desembestada na salinha de espera já abarrotada de gente, seguida pelo meu pai e do vovô Carlisle.

-Ness, você ta bem? – Ela perguntou enquanto se aproximava e eu balancei a cabeça. – De verdade? Meu, quem fez isso, eu fiquei tão preocupada... – Ela me abraçou, toda desespero.

-Calma Claire, tá tudo bem. Oi pai.

Claire me soltou, dando espaço pro meu pai me abraçar.

-Eles vão trazer seu carro, filhinha.

-Eu sei.

-Dá licença? – Claire interrompeu. – Você chegou a pegar o exame? – Forcei um pouco a memória pra entender do que ela falava.

-Peguei, peguei.

-E olhou?

-Não tive tempo, né Claire? – Ela revirou os olhos.

-Onde está?

-Na minha bolsa.

Ela passou por mim murmurando algo como "estar a tarde toda na delegacia sem fazer nada" e foi pegar minha bolsa ao mesmo tempo em que um furdunço começou na delegacia.

-TEM ALGUMA COISA ERRADA! – Eu conhecia essa voz muito bem. – TIRA ESSA PORRA DE MIM! EU NÃO SOU CRIMINOSO!

-Então o que o carro e todas as coisas roubadas da Srta. Cullen estavam fazendo na oficina da sua casa, Sr. Black? – Essa era a voz do delegado.

Me dirigi pra sala onde ocorria a agitação e vi o meu Jacob algemado, tentando lutar contra as algemas e o delegado na frente dele. O dejà vu quase me fez cair pra trás.

-_Eu não sei_, delegado. Cheguei da prova e subi direto pro meu quarto pra descansar, eu nem piso naquela oficina, é do meu tio...

-E cadê o seu tio?

-Eu vou saber? Eu não fico mais em casa, nunca fiquei! E ele é cheio de encher a cara, procure em qualquer bar do Brooklyn.

-Tá, isso não explica. Você não foi inteligente em levar as coisas da Srta. Cullen pra sua casa, apesar de já ser uma oficina de desmanche.

-Seu delegado, eu _**não**_ roubei a Nessie... Por que eu... – Nesse momento ele olhou além do delegado e me viu. – Nessie! Nessie, você tá bem? – Ele tentou vir até mim, mas foi bloqueado pelos policiais. Vovô Charlie estava entre eles. – Eu não sei quem foi, mas posso imaginar porquê. Você acredita em mim, né pequena? Que não fui eu?

Enquanto ele falava, fui me aproximando em silencio. Era verdade, eu o deixei na Cornell de manhã, o assalto foi por volta das 10h e ele ainda estava em prova. Só seria possível se essa história de prova não existisse. Mas eu o vi estudando por meses e até o ajudei. Ninguém alimenta uma mentira dessa forma.

-Não foi ele. – Murmurei pra ninguém em especial.

-Ele estava no local que o carro, o dinheiro e as outras coisas da senhorita foram encontrados. Vai ficar preso na delegacia até o promotor publico analisar o caso.

-NÃO! Espera aí! – Jake quase implorou. – Pelo amor de Deus, delegado! Vocês podem ver lá que eu estava fazendo a prova... Nessie, pequena... – Os olhos dele estavam transbordando. As minhas lágrimas, que eu pensei estarem secas, voltaram a se acumular. – Pequena, diz pra eles...

-Não foi ele, delegado. Vovô!

Vovô Charlie balançou a cabeça, constrangido. Ele pegara uma prancheta com um dos policiais, provavelmente o que prendera Jacob, e lia os papéis rapidamente.

-Desculpe querida, mas o Jake tem antecedente de reformatório, isso não vai apressar o processo.

-Mas nós podemos fazer algo, não é mesmo? – Perguntei, o desespero transbordando em minha voz, assim como as lagrimas em meus olhos. – Papai?

A expressão de meu pai quando me virei para ele me assustou. Era... dúvida. Não acreditei no que vi.

-Papai, pelo amor de Deus, não acredita nisso, né? Vai nos ajudar a tirá-lo daqui, por favor, pai... É o Jake, você mesmo o ensinou biologia...

Minha mãe saiu do choque e veio até nós, passando as mãos nas costas do meu pai.

-Edward, nós podemos acreditar no garoto. – Ponderou. A cara azeda de tia Rose dizia o contrario. Ela era a única que não gostava do Jake na família.

Voltei-me para Jacob, ele estava sendo levado pelos policiais, que ignoraram nossa discussão familiar. Corri a breve distancia até ele. Eu enxergava a desculpa pela situação e o medo em seus olhos, as lágrimas lavando seu rosto.

-Pequena... – Deu um passo na minha direção, mas os policiais o barraram novamente.

-Deixe-o. – Pedi com a voz fraca e me aproximei, passando por eles.

-Você acredita em mim?

-Claro que acredito. – Falei, olhando-o nos olhos. – Cada palavra.

-Desde sempre?

-Desde sempre.

-Eu te amo. – Sussurrou.

Ele se abaixou e me deu um selinho que só não foi mais longo porque um policial o afastou de mim.

-Jake... – As lagrimas lá, lavado o meu rosto.

-Eu. Te. Amo.

Fiquei com o choque das ultimas palavras que ele disse antes de ser empurrado para longe da minha vista. Absorvi a informação com a necessidade de ar em meus pulmões e o toque preocupado do vovô Charlie. Abracei-o soluçando e falando palavras desconexas.

-Calma, minha Nessie... Vai dar tudo certo.

-Mas não foi ele, vô... E ele está preso...

-Vai dar tudo certo, querida...

Pisquei os olhos tentando focalizar as pessoas próximas de mim, mas a expressão de Claire, com meu exame aberto na mão, foi a que mais me chamou a atenção.

-O que foi, Claire? – Perguntei me desvencilhando do vovô. – O que dessa vez?

Ela balançou a cabeça, provavelmente tentando organizar as ideias e olhou do exame pra mim.

-Nessie...

-Diga de uma vez. – Quase implorei.

-Você está grávida.

* * *

**N/A**: OMG, e agora? OI

Gente, malz a demora, minha preguiça me mata, fala sério (?)  
Bom, obrigada pelos comentários. Aguardo vocês nesse capitulo também, oks?

Bjomeliga;*  
**BL**


	5. Parte V

**Parte V – ****Prova**

_"Today games they play, you gotta go hard to get what you put in  
If you fall, then is all on you."_  
Bone Thugs-N-Harmony ft. Akon

-Como vai a grávida mais linda de toda Nova York? – Jacob perguntou assim que me viu entrar na salinha de visitas da delegacia.

É, ele ainda estava preso. A justiça era muito injusta com os inocentes, se querem saber. E eu _devia_ ter feito Direito ao invés de Estudos Sociais.

Não. Se eu tivesse feito outro curso, não conheceria o Jake, nem estaria passando por isso. Vamos relevar essa parte.

Era final de abril, páscoa. Eu estava quase entrando no sétimo mês de gestação, estava redondinha. Tinha certeza que a minha família só não reclamou por eu estar saindo em pleno domingo de páscoa, porque eu estava indo finalmente contar a novidade pro Jake. E xingar um pouco o promotor responsável pelo caso, lógico.

Me aproximei de Jacob, levando uma caixa com ovo de páscoa só pra ele, e reparei que tinha um hematoma no canto da boca dele que fez meu sorriso desmanchar na hora. Coloquei o embrulho na mesinha e levei a mão preocupada direto no machucado.

-O que fizeram com você dessa vez?

Ele tirou a minha mão do machucado e revirou os olhos.

-Não se preocupe, não é nada. – Me deu um selinho, depois beijou minha barriga. – Vamos lá, Ness, sem se preocupar. Não é nada, é sério. – Disse se sentando e eu me sentei também.

-Ai, Jake... – Comecei, mas ele me cortou antes que eu completasse a frase.

-Não quero você preocupada, entendeu? Posso dar conta disso.

Mordi o lábio, tentando engolir todas as perguntas e optei por mudar de assunto.

-Feliz Páscoa. – Disse, empurrando o embrulho pra mais próximo dele. Jacob olhou do presente pra mim.

-Chocolate? – Sorri, balançando a cabeça. – Vou ter que comer tudo aqui, você me ajuda?

-Claro. – Respondi. – Abre.

Ele deve ter percebido pelo meu olhar que tinha alguma mensagem subliminar naquele presente, então desgrudou os olhos de mim e começou a desembrulhá-lo. No meio do ato, pareceu lembrar-se de algo e voltou a me olhar.

-Ness e o resultado da prova?

Franzi a testa, tentando entender do que ele estava falando, enquanto eu acariciava minha barriga. Demorou um pouco pra ficha cair.

-Oh, não. Ainda não. É em duas semanas que eles vão começar a enviar cartas, né?

-Não sei, perdi a noção do tempo. – Ele disse, dando de ombros e quase voltando a se concentrar no ovo, mas... – Você pega pra mim? – Sorri.

-Claro, Jake. Quero ser a primeira a constatar o seu sucesso.

Ele suspirou de novo, balançando a cabeça.

-O resultado nem vai importar mais. Só quero saber como me saí.

-Por que não? – Perguntei, mesmo já sabendo o que ele ia falar.

-Oras... Porque eu fui preso. Eu _estou_ preso. Já viu algum ex-presidiário na faculdade?

Balancei a cabeça, não entendendo onde ele queria chegar. Ele era _inocente_, a ficha dele ficaria limpa logo, logo.

-Mas a sua ficha vai ser limpa, J.

-Duvido. Eles sempre acham os tomates podres.

Fiz uma cara indignada, mas ele não viu, porque estava concentrado num ponto qualquer.

-Você _não é_ um tomate podre. – Ele deu de ombros novamente, como se não se importasse. – Você é inteligente, Jake. E as melhores universidades vão brigar por você.

Ele piscou, processando o que eu disse e riu, olhando pra mim. Me puxou pra mais perto e me beijou.

-Você e esse seu otimismo inalcançável. – Disse com os lábios nos meus.

Eu ia protestar, mas usar esse tempo matando a saudade dos beijos dele parecia bem mais interessante, no momento. Mas, num _insight_, lembrei do ovo e me separei dele.

-Abre, Jake. Abre. – Pedi com um sorriso e ele riu, resumindo a sua concentração a abrir o embrulho.

-Oh! – Ele disse num tom brincalhão. – Chocolate! – Como se fosse surpresa. Eu ri, queria só ver a reação dele.

Jacob estava separando as duas bandas do ovo provavelmente pra tirar um pedaço, mas ficou mais curioso com o que tinha dentro. Sorri, meu coração descompassando por antecipação. Ele tirou o saquinho transparente onde vinha as trufas, mas que dessa vez trazia um par de sapatinhos de lã cor-de-rosa, olhando-os e tentando montar um quebra cabeça. De dentro do ovo uma folha de papel dobrada e abriu-a, lendo rapidamente as poucas palavras que haviam nela e se atentando um pouco mais à foto. Quando olhou de novo pra mim, dava quase pra enxergar as peças se encaixando em sua cabeça.

Ele abriu a boca tentando falar umas três vezes, olhando de mim pros sapatinhos e pro exame.

-Eu queria ter visto no ultrassom. – Eu mesma comecei a falar. – Não queria exame de sangue. Mas ela é muito casta e não quis abrir as pernas. Então pedi pro meu avô montar o resultado assim, com uma imagem dela, só pra você ver quanto cabelo ela tem e como ela tem a sua boca.

Jacob, que estava me encarando enquanto eu falava, voltou a olhar a foto e sorriu.

-E o seu nariz. – Disse com a voz embargada, antes de olhar pra mim. – Tomara que tenha os seus olhos. Tão lindos e expressivos. – Ele passou os dedos na minha bochecha e depois pousou a mão na minha barriga. – Nossa menina. – Sussurrou.

-Nossa menina. – Repeti, também emocionada.

Vi duas lagrimas escorrerem dos olhos de Jacob e ele abaixou a cabeça, encostando a testa na minha barriga.

-Oi filha... – Disse baixinho. – Não vejo a hora de você nascer e eu poder te segurar e ensinar a falar "papai" antes de falar "mamãe", - Eu ri com essa e senti as minhas lagrimas escorrendo. – de te ver andar e te ensinar a arremessar uma cesta perfeita no basquete.

Dei risada e ele olhou pra mim sorrindo. Seis meses de gravidez e ele já estava assim, babão. Ele voltou pra barriga.

-Papai ama você, filha. Você e sua mãe são a minha graça salvadora.

Ele deu um beijo na minha barriga, depois me beijou demoradamente. Minha pequenina, dentro de mim, se mexia feliz.

-Amo você. – Falei, quando nos separamos um pouco.

-Eu amo você. – Ele disse e voltou a me beijar.

Três semanas depois, no horário do almoço da faculdade, aproveitei pra passar no apart pra ver se tinha correspondência. Só não fui antes porque estava me descabelando com a conclusão do curso.

-Oi, Amber. – Cumprimentei a recepcionista. – Tudo bom?

-Srta. Cullen! Quanto tempo.

-Faculdade, Amb. Isso que dá inventar de fazer uma. – Ela riu.

-E como vai o bebê, o Sr. Black?

-O Abeas Corpus do Jacob está pra sair, dá pra acreditar? Parece que estão conseguindo pegar a gangue que aprontou pra ele. E a bebê está bem. Meu vô disse até que ela está bem grande.

-Oh, quantos meses?

-Sete, já.

-Passa rápido, né Srta. Cullen?

-Até que passa... – Ponderei. – Amb, tem correspondência?

-Oh, tem sim, Srta. Cullen. Bastante, até. Vou pegar.

Fiquei tamborilando os dedos no balcão enquanto ela pegava e trazia as cartas. Realmente, bastante correspondência. Espalhei-as um pouco, procurando a que me interessava – o resultado da prova do Jake – e bati o olho em alguns logos conhecidos sem me atentar a eles. Quando encontrei a que procurava, abri-a imediatamente, lendo com atenção cada linha.

Sorri com o resultado e comecei a abrir as outras cartas. Abri uma, também lendo atentamente, abri a segunda, lendo de testa franzida. As duas seguintes eu só bati o olho nas informações principais, pra depois juntar todas - as que foram abertas e as que estavam por abrir – num monte mal feito, pra sair dali o mais rápido possível.

-Boas noticias, Srta. Cullen? – Amber perguntou enquanto eu tentava segurar todas as cartas numa única mão.

-Você nem imagina, Amb! Nem imagina.

Fui o mais rápido que conseguia pro carro e voltei a jato pra faculdade. Eu _tinha_ que contar pra Claire, ela ia cair dura quando visse!

Desci no refeitório e, assim que entrei, avistei a Claire sentada na mesa de sempre com o Dwayne e concentrada no jornal na TV enquanto tomava seu milkshake. Sentei de frente pra ela.

-Oi gente. – Falei rapidamente. – Claire, você não vai acreditar. – Ela olhou pra mim ainda tomando o milkshake. – Eu fui buscar o resultado da prova do Jake...

-É? E aí? – _Agora_ ela estava prestando atenção. Abri a folha com o resultado de frente pra ela. Dwayne se aproximou pra também ler. De repente a folha foi arrancada da minha mão. – NOVENTA E SETE POR CENTO? – Ela gritou.

-Noventa e sete, Claire! E olha: - Fui abrindo as outras cartas. – Cornell, Columbia, Pensilvânia, Georgetown, Dartmouth, Princeton, Harvard! Todas elas, Claire, aceitaram o Jake! Ele tirou a nota mais alta do país!

Dwayne soltou um palavrão enquanto revezava com Claire para ver as cartas.

-Caramba... O que você vai fazer? – Ele perguntou. Claire lia e relia uma por uma das cartas soltando alguns "Meu Deus" e "Que loucura" de vez em quando.

-Vou falar com ele, obvio. E vou agora.

Me levantei, juntando as cartas, quando a musiquinha do plantão na TV me fez parar. Virei automaticamente pra TV, pra saber qual era a tragédia da vez.

"Continua a rebelião na delegacia central de Manhattam." A jornalista falou, ao fundo dela um painel completamente caótico. "A policia acabou de divulgar os nomes dos reféns, que são entre presos e funcionários da delegacia. Há pouco, ouvimos tiros de dentro do local, mas não se sabe se há vitimas fatais. As forças de inteligência estão prontas pra invadir e os nomes dos reféns divulgados são: Xavier Gómez, Jacob Black..."

Não ouvi mais nada. Senti minhas pernas falharem e alguém me segurou, me colocando sentada. Meus olhos cheios de lagrimas me impediram de enxergar, o zunido que invadira meus ouvidos me impediam de escutar os gritos desesperados da Claire pra que eu me mantivesse firme e a dor aguda no meu ventre fez com que tudo se apagasse de vez.

* * *

**N/A**: NÃO ME MATEM! Eu ainda tenho que terminar a fic ._. q

Pois é, como vocês previram, a alegria não dura muito tempo, afinal, estamos num _drama_, né? O próximo capitulo é o meu preferido *_*  
Mas isso não significa que ele é feliz.

Aaah, a fic ta caminhando pro final ;( E que eu já to com outro drama na manga pra vocês, HO (H)  
Na hora certa eu solto ele e todo mundo é feliz =D ou não o.O

Obrigada **BeBeSantos**, **Anna-Potter-Cullen**, **Victoria Keat**, **NoFearOfChic** (que me cobra via TWITTER, vê se eu posso! -OQ) e **Cathy S Black** que comentaram no cap anterior.

Até o próximo e comentem, oks? =D  
**BL**

**N/B****: **OMFEmmett elevado à octogésima potência! VOCÊ REALMENTE QUER MATAR TODO MUNDO DO CORAÇÃO e eu só escrevi em caps porque eu sei que você odeia.

Olha só... eu já estou especialmente emotiva com crianças porque eu assisti A Era do Gelo 3 esse feriado e porque eu fiquei escrevendo a Angels. Daí a senhora faz essa coisa mega fofa de sapatinhos e "papai te ama" e daí acaba _assim_!

Pessoal, vocês tem o meu aval pra bater na By. E isso é muito sério.

Fiquei com nó na garganta, não se faz isso com as pessoas, sua sádica! Hahaha

Ta, parei.

Povo, comentem! E desculpe a demora! =D

Beijinhos gelados,

_**JmcCartyC**__, inconformada com como essa capítulo terminou. É._


	6. Parte VI

**Parte VI – ****Dor**

-Nessie? Nessie?

Eu estava acordando, ainda meio zonza. Abri os olhos piscando devagar. A cena era a mesma: a cantina, o zunido... Tinha mais gente em volta. Alguém à minha frente andava pra lá e pra cá, falando alto ao telefone.

-Claire, ela está acordando. – Dwayne falou atrás de mim. Só então me dei conta que era ele quem estava me apoiando. Abri a boca numa tentativa de falar algo, mas não encontrei a minha voz. A pessoa que andava na minha frente parou e aproximou o rosto do meu.

-Ness, você está bem? – Perguntou. Pisquei mais uma vez, focalizando Claire. – Liguei pro seu avô, estão mandando uma ambulância.

Eu estava quase encontrando a minha voz para dizer-lhes algo, mas a dor aguda atingiu meu ventre novamente. A única coisa que saiu da minha garganta foi um grito de desespero. Curvei-me sob minha barriga na intenção de proteger meu bebê. Doía _demais_.

-Ela está entrando em trabalho de parto. – Uma voz exclamou, sensível ao que ocorria.

Mais uma pontada de dor e eu apaguei.

Abri os olhos, estava muito claro. A sirene me despertara.

-O que...? – Comecei, mas a dor se alastrara para meus pulmões. Era insuportável.

Eu estava deitada em uma maca e sendo guiada para dentro de uma ambulância. O céu azul de primavera saindo do meu campo de visão.

-Nós vamos de carro, Ness! – Claire gritou. Não consegui levantar a cabeça para olhá-la.

Um paramédico entrou no meu campo de visão.

-Renesmee, - disse. – fique calma, ok? Em cinco minutos chegaremos no hospital. Você está perdendo sangue, mas, por enquanto, seu bebê está bem. Nós vamos te dar um sedativo pra amenizar a dor. Apenas respire fundo.

Balancei a cabeça de qualquer jeito. Eu já havia abstraído do barulho da sirene. O "por enquanto" estava me preocupando mais.

Eles colocaram um respirador no meu rosto e, como pediram, respirei fundo. Meus pulmões ainda doíam. Me concentrei em respirar mais uma vez. Eu sabia que, se inalasse o sedativo, a dor pararia.

Não demorou e eu já tinha apagado novamente.

Respirei fundo antes de abrir os olhos. Dessa vez não tinha dor nos pulmões. Dessa vez estava bem claro de novo. Será que eu tinha morrido?

-Doutor? Ela está despertando. – Uma voz desconhecida falou.

As coisas estavam embaçadas. Eu precisava piscar varias vezes para focá-las.

-Oi minha querida.

-Vovô... – Sussurrei pro rosto loiro, meio grisalho, de olhos sorridentes por trás da mascara cirúrgica. – O que...

-Ela está nascendo, Nessie. Já está quase saindo. Você consegue ficar um pouco mais acordada? Não falta muito.

Demorei um pouco pra responder. Pisquei devagar e balancei a cabeça positivamente de leve. Eu estava bem grogue. Senti alguém apertando a minha mão.

-Fique firme, Ness. – Vovô falou e saiu do meu campo de visão.

Virei o rosto devagar, tentando ver quem apertava minha mão e os olhos chocolates de mamãe sorriram brilhantes de lagrimas. Eu estava absorvendo tudo bem devagar. Eu iria dormir a qualquer momento...

Ela passou a mão no meu cabelo e uma lagrima escorreu dos seus olhos.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, filha. – Falou.

Mamãe estava confiante, dava pra perceber. Ela até estava aqui comigo. Mamãe é sensível a sangue, desmaiou no meu parto. Mas agora estava aqui, ao meu lado, se concentrando só em mim.

Respirei fundo. Mesmo sem a dor nos pulmões, ainda era difícil. As minhas pálpebras estavam pesadas.

-Cadê... o papai? – Perguntei com a voz fraca e arrastada.

-Em cirurgia. – Ela respondeu baixinho, se inclinando pra mim. – Uma cirurgia complicada, segundo os residentes. Ele ficou com você quando você chegou, mas teve essa emergência há pouco e não pôde te acompanhar.

-Tudo bem... – Foi o que consegui falar.

Não era difícil entender a urgência, meu pai é o melhor cirurgião da cidade. Talvez eu devesse descansar enquanto espero por ele...

Meus olhos estavam fechando de novo quando um choro estridente invadiu a sala. Era ela, a minha filhinha, minha e do Jake! Ela tinha nascido!

Senti o aperto de minha mãe nos meus dedos aumentar e minha visão embaçar de lagrimas. Eu queria vê-la, precisava vê-la. Mamãe riu.

-Oh, Nessie... Você precisa vê-la... – Disse. Bem, eu sabia disso. O rosto do vovô entrou no campo de visão novamente.

-Foram limpá-la, Ness. Ela já vem pra você.

Me senti estranhamente desperta. Ainda grogue, mas menos que antes. Minha filhinha... Minha...

-Já pensou num nome? – Vovô perguntou.

Tudo bem, eu não estava desperta o suficiente. Eu pensei no nome, mas tinha que encontrá-lo em minha mente. Pisquei de novo e quase permaneci com os olhos fechados, mas mamãe passou a mão gelada na minha testa. Olhei pra ela e ela sorria.

-Olhe, filha. – Ela indicou com a cabeça algo ao meu outro lado, o lado onde vovô estava e eu virei o rosto devagar.

O som do bebê chamou minha atenção. Vovô sorria pra mim com um embrulhinho nos braços. Se inclinou e me mostrou o bebê. Não pude conter as lágrimas e o sorriso quando ela olhou pra mim. Os olhinhos negros, a pele mais escura que a minha, mas mais clara que a do Jake. E uma covinha no queixo, como a do pai.

Mamãe soltou minha mão e eu movimentei o braço lentamente, até passar os dedos nos cabelos castanhos dela.

-Halo... – Sussurrei. – Olá.

Uma das mãozinhas dela segurou meu dedo. Seus olhos ainda brilhando, o peitinho subindo e descendo com a respiração irregular, um biquinho birrento se formando. Sorri e pisquei longamente, quase novamente embarcando, mas eu precisava falar com ela.

-Seu pai errou... – Minha voz ia sumindo gradativamente. – Você tem os olhos dele.

Eu ainda conseguia sentir o aperto forte dos seus dedinhos nos meus, mas eu estava apagando... Eu não queria apagar. Queria pegá-la em meus braços e beijá-la e...

-Ness, qual vai ser o nome? – Vovô perguntou novamente. Tentei abrir os olhos.

-Halo. – Falei, mas minha voz quase não saiu.

-Halo? É isso?

Eu estava lutando contra o torpor, mas minhas pálpebras estavam pesadas demais...

-Halo. – Sussurrei mais uma vez. A ultima antes de apagar.

* * *

**N/A**: Sem Jacob, é. Não me matem ainda ._. (?)

Nem tenho o que falar '-'

Obrigada **rebecca black cullen** (na verdade, não. me incomoda muito ter uma fic copiada da minha ._. não leve a mal), **Ingrid F.**, **Julia**, **Vanessa Clearwater**, **Cathy S Black**, **Pandora A.**, **Mari** e **Srt. Black** por todos os comentários ^^

Até o próximo ;D  
**BL**

**N/B: **Oiiinnn, covinha no queixo, que liiiindo *-* - Na verdade, qualquer coisa relacionada a covinhas me tira do sério ultimamente. Tá, parei.

Ahhh, ficou tão curtinho... Mas ficou lindo! Foi um parto tão gay... *-* Os partos que eu escrevi na Angels foram tão desengonçados... hahaha

Enfim, por hoje é só, pessoal. E é só porque essa pessoa aí escreveu um One Shot e disse que eu vou morrer com ela, o que significa que o meu ursinho demolidor está envolvido na brincadeira. Vou ler! *-*

Beijos gelados,  
**JMcCartyC**


	7. Parte VII

**Parte VII – Renascidos**

Acordei. Não estava claro como antes. Respirei fundo e percebi não ter mais dificuldade com isso. Olhei para o lado direito e mamãe sorria pra mim. O quarto estava cheio de flores e doces. Uma enfermeira entrou no quarto.

-Oh, ela acordou. Quanto tempo será que fica desperta dessa vez? – Mamãe riu. – Tudo bom, Srta. Cullen? Se sente bem?

-Sim. E pode me chamar de Nessie. – Ela sorriu.

-Certo Nessie. Sou a enfermeira Stanley.

-Cadê a...? – Comecei a perguntar, mas a enfermeira apontou algo do meu lado esquerdo. Olhei automaticamente e lá estava ela. – Oh... Dê ela pra mim.

-Claro.

A enfermeira tirou Halo do bercinho ao lado da minha cama e me entregou. Finalmente. Ela estava acordada, prestando atenção em tudo. Era tão pequenininha... Olhei pela janela e parecia fim de tarde.

-Que horas são? – Perguntei.

-Quase 18h. – Mamãe respondeu.

-Oh, mas...

-Não se preocupe. – A enfermeira falou com uma voz tranqüilizadora. – Nós temos banco de leite, não vai precisar amamentar tão logo. – Ela se aproximou e passou a mão carinhosamente sobre a minha. – Você tem um belo bebê, Nessie.

-Ela não é só minha. – Respondi quase sem pensar. – Ela tem pai.

-Claro que tem. – Ela concordou. – Posso pedir uma coisa, Nessie? – Balancei a cabeça positivamente. – Agora que você acordou, dê um tempo, depois vá caminhar um pouco. É bom andar depois que se tem um bebê, sabe?

-Sei. – Sussurrei. Vovô tinha me falado sobre isso uma vez. – Pode deixar.

-Depois eu volto. – Ela disse já se encaminhando pra porta.

Fiquei só olhando pra minha filhinha em meus braços. Eu não sabia se ela ainda tinha pai, não sabia o que tinha acontecido naquela delegacia depois que eu desmaiei. Mas, de certa forma, Jacob estava vivo ali, na minha menina apressada. Mamãe sentou na cama toda quieta. Ela queria me falar alguma coisa.

-Ela é realmente linda. Por que escolheu esse nome? Duvido que seja por causa dos quadrinhos¹. – Eu ri.

-Não, não é. Apesar do Jacob, com certeza, conhecer. – Mamãe suspirou. – A rebelião... continua?

-Não. – Respondeu simplesmente. Fiquei esperando ela prosseguir. – Houve um sobrevivente. Falou, por fim.

-Um?

-Isso, um². Uma vitima que sobreviveu.

-Só uma? – Ela balançou a cabeça que sim. – Quem?

-Não falaram o nome. Mas trouxeram pra cá, está no andar do seu pai. – Balancei a cabeça assimilando o que minha mãe dissera.

-Não sabem quem é, então.

-Não quiseram dizer.

Eu não sabia o que pensar, minha mente estava vazia. A bebê em meus braços parecia inerte a qualquer coisa além de mim, seus olhos estavam fixos em meus cabelos.

-Nessie... Eu não sei o que falar. Pode ser qualquer um.

Desviei os olhos de Halo para olhar a mesinha de cabeceira. Lá estavam todas as cartas das universidades que chamaram Jacob. Senti um aperto no peito, um nó na garganta. Mamãe me abraçou.

-É injusto, eu sei. – Sussurrou pra mim. – Nós sabemos o quanto o Jake é bom. Mas se prepare para o pior, querida. Deus tinha um plano, filha, é ele quem move todas as coisas. – Ela me soltou e segurou meu rosto. – Seja quem for, vamos orar por ele, né? Porque os planos de Deus se fizeram verdadeiros nessa segunda chance.

Balancei a cabeça concordando. Não é que fossemos religiosos, mas cresci no protestantismo como todo estadunidense que se preze. Era uma herança dos meus avós³, o único que não acreditava era o papai. E não custava nada orar por uma vida salva. Salva como a minha e da minha pequena Halo.

Salva como a do sobrevivente desconhecido.

Salva.

Mamãe me deu um beijo na testa e murmurou algo sobre ir buscar alguma coisa pra comer. Assenti.

-O papai já veio? – Perguntei antes que ela saísse.

-Não.

-A cirurgia...?

-Acabou. Mas nem eu o vi ainda.

-Oks... – Murmurei e mamãe saiu.

Depois de um tempo, Halo dormiu em meus braços. Ela era tranquilinha, isso era bom. A enfermeira voltou, colocou-a no bercinho e me ajudou a sair da cama. Eu era meio vip por ser filha do cirurgião chefe e neta do obstetra mais respeitado de Nova York, então até minha camisola descartável era mais top. Acho isso inválido, mas tudo bem.

Andei devagar pelo andar da maternidade, fui até o elevador e subi pro andar da cirurgia. Eu ia falar com o meu pai e, se possível, daria uma olhada no desconhecido.

Assim que as portas do elevador se abriram, pude observar no corredor principal da cirurgia quieto e sem movimento. Dois internos do meu pai estavam na frente de um dos quartos. Fui até eles.

-Srta. Cullen! – Um deles, Mike, me cumprimentou. – Soubemos do bebê, parabéns.

-Obrigada. Meu pai está aí?

-Estava na sala dele até pouco tempo. – Eric respondeu. Aquiesci.

-E o sobrevivente da rebelião, vocês sabem alguma coisa?

-Se sabemos? – Eric respondeu animado. – Angela conseguiu entrar nessa cirurgia! Disse que foi incrível. O cara tinha levado um tiro, mas a bala ficou _entre_ os órgãos. Entre um e outro, dá pra acreditar? Exatamente entre o pulmão esquerdo e o diafragma. Ele também estava com a escápula deslocada, mas, mesmo assim, teve a frieza de se concentrar em molhar um cobertor e se cobrir com ele, evitando de se queimar. Muito esperto, o cara. Ela disse que o pior problema foi a fumaça que ele inalou. Mas dá pra acreditar?

-E diz que o Abeas Corpus do cara saiu hoje também. – Mike completou a tagarelice de Eric. – Muita sorte pra um sujeito só. E foi seu pai quem fez a cirurgia.

-Oh... – Foi a única coisa que eu me vi capaz de dizer sobre tudo isso. – Qual quarto ele está?

-O único com um policial na frente. – Brincou Mike. – 107.

-Valeu. Vou tentar falar com meu pai. Até mais, rapazes.

-Até, Pequena Cullen. – responderam.

Segui devagar rumo à sala do meu pai. O quarto 107 ficava no caminho e logo avistei o guarda à porta. Se o cara tinha um Abeas Corpus, então era um dos presos, mas se tinha um policial... Devia ser perigoso, né? Mas existiam as possibilidades do "perigoso para os outros" e "perigoso pra ele". Continuei me aproximando, sem pensar exatamente no que fazer. Antes que me desse conta, estava parada na frente do policial.

-Pois não, senhoria?

-Ahm... – Pigarreei procurando o que falar. – É esse o sobrevivente?

-É sim.

Respirei fundo. Eu estava sentindo coisas demais ao mesmo tempo.

-E... eu posso vê-lo?

-Quem a senhorita é?

-Eu, bem... – Chacoalhei a cabeça de leve. – Também estou internada, queria orar por ele.

Eu sabia – e o policial também – que poderia fazer isso no meu próprio quarto, mas mesmo assim, tive a passagem concedida.

(**N/A**: Ouçam a música – http:/ /www. youtube. com/ watch?v =l_twDLd9TQs)

A maçaneta da porta parecia absurdamente assustadora naquela hora. Ponderei zilhões de vezes num único segundo e estendi a mão até ela, virando-a e empurrando a porta devagar. Depois que já estava dentro, decidi que não queria olhar, não queria descobrir que não era Jacob quem estava deitado naquela cama, então encarei o chão.

Me flagrei apavorada. Eu não podia confirmar, eu não sabia como seguir sem Jacob. O que ia ser de mim?

O estranho fez um som qualquer que fez meu coração dar um salto. Me concentrei no barulho das maquinas, o som ritmado de seu coração batendo. Ritmado. Fechei os olhos.

-Obrigada, Deus. – Sussurrei. – Obrigada por salvar essa vida. Obrigada porque o Senhor faz milagres em nossas vidas. Obrigada. Obrigada...

-Ne... Nessie...

Parei, abri os olhos encarando o chão. Pronto, eu tinha ficado louca.

-Renes... mee...

Devagar, levantei os olhos sem focalizar nada em especial. Eu só estava levantando os olhos. Pisquei, para enquadrar o quarto em que me encontrava e não absorvi a pessoa deitada na cama. Precisei de mais alguns segundos pra processar e entender, pra que meu coração voltasse a bater.

Era ele. Com o braço imobilizado e um corte no supercílio, olhando pra mim com um sorriso torto cansado nos lábios. Sorri de volta e elas vieram. Uma enxurrada de lagrimas, que estavam guardadas pra _esse_ momento.

-Minha Nessie.

Abstraí os pontos da cesárea e corri até ele, sentando na cama do seu lado direito e enchendo-o de beijos.

-É você, é você quem está vivo! – Ele riu, parecia meio dolorido.

-Sim, parece que eu nasci de novo. – Jacob falou baixinho, passando a mão livre nos meus cabelos e olhando nos meus olhos. – Não chore.

-Como eu não vou chorar? Eu estou explodindo!

Beijei-lhe novamente, mas ele me afastou. Parecia ter lembrado de algo. Com a testa franzida, ele olhou para minha barriga. Entendi tudo.

-Ela nasceu. – Sussurrei e ele voltou a olhar em meus olhos. – Ontem, aquela apressadinha.

-Sério? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso enorme. Confirmei com um aceno de cabeça. – Me conta sobre ela?

-Oh... Ela é tão linda, Jake... Tem a sua covinha do queixo e... Você tem que vê-la! Vou buscá-la.

-Não precisa.

Parei na metade do movimento de levantar e olhei para trás. Papai estava à porta com um embrulhinho rosa nos braços. Ele baixou os olhos pra Halo novamente.

-Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas presenciei dois milagres nas ultimas vinte e quatro horas. – Ele falou, se aproximando. – Essa coisinha pequenininha nascer e... – Os olhos verdes dele encararam os meus, depois os de Jacob. – E o único sobrevivente da rebelião, aquele da minha mesa de cirurgia, ser o único que eu queria que fosse.

Olhei para Jacob e sorri, recebendo outro sorriso de volta. Papai me entregou a Halo e deu um beijo na minha testa, depois de um tapinha no ombro do Jake.

-Cuide bem delas, rapaz.

-Não se preocupe. Obrigado, doutor.

Meu pai sorriu e saiu. Dei um selinho demorado em Jacob antes de voltar minha atenção para o embrulhinho que se mexia impaciente em meus braços, ela tinha acordado. Jacob passou os dedos no cabelo dela.

-Você errou, ela tem os seus olhos.

Ele riu e o inesperado aconteceu: ela riu de volta – infantil, desajeitado, mas riu. Duas covinhas se evidenciaram em suas bochechas.

-Oh! Mas tem as suas covinhas.

-Tem mesmo...

-Tão linda... Você deu um nome?

-Dei, espero que goste... – Falei. – É Halo. – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Halo? Tipo auréola?

-Não. Halo tipo graça. – Levou alguns segundos pra ele entender, mas logo a expressão dele havia suavizado em entendimento. – Achei válido.

-Também achei. Super válido. – Ele concordou.

-Que bom.

-E o que mais eu perdi? – Jake perguntou sem tirar os olhos de Halo. – Fazia o maior tempo que eu não via você...

-Oh, eu estava tão enrolada na faculdade! E você não sabe, o resultado! Eu vi! Quase caí dura!

-Fui muito mal? – Ele perguntou, olhando pra mim e fazendo careta.

-Ta brincando? A sua nota foi a mais alta do país! To falando bem sério! – Completei antes dele falar qualquer coisa. – As cartas estão no meu quarto, na maternidade. Depois eu trago pra você ver.

-Cartas?

Sorri. A cara dele de desentendido era impagável.

-Não falei que as melhores Universidades iam se estapear por você?

---

¹ Pra quem não sabe, existe uma heroína dos quadrinhos chamada Halo.

² Delegacia, lembram? Pequeno, poucas pessoas.

³ Não estou sendo puxa-saco da minha religião, estou apenas usando os elementos que Steph nos deu. Dúvida? _Lua Nova_, capítulo 2 "Sutura".

* * *

**N/A**: Aí todo mundo fica feliz e fim, Q

Demorou, mas saiu. E a culpa também é da beta, faz quase uma semana que ela está com o capíluto, lixa*

Enfim, ultimo capítulo D; E eu finalmente consegui escrever o epílogo, está com a beta ;D

Enquanto isso, qtau comentar? =D

E, é claro, obrigada **Renesmee Cullen Silva**, **Júlia**, **Ingrid F.**, **Srt. Black** e **Mari**, que comentaram *-*

Conto com vocês e até o próximo *-*

xoxo

**BL**

**N/B****: **OUnnnnn *____________________*

Tá, eu estava precisando de momentos gays e quase chorei aqui. Acho que estou no meu período fértil –Q Mentira, ainda não.

Enfim!

Ounnn, foi tão lindo! Tá, eu sabia que era o Jake, maaaaas... ainda assim é lindo quando a gente lê *-*

Enfim, pessoas felizes, não me matem. Eu demorei, eu sei.... mas eu esqueci *se bate*

Comentem aí, mano... se não eu dou uma voadora em todas vocês. É.

Beijos gelados,

_**JMcCartyC**_


	8. Epílogo

**Epílogo – I Tried**

"_Now you're in New York,  
__These streets will make you feel brand new,  
__The lights will inspire you,  
__Lets hear it for New York"  
Jay-Z ft Alicia Keys_

Me mexi à vontade quando senti um toque quente na minha coluna. Virei-me na cama e abri os olhos devagar, sendo Jacob a primeira coisa que eu vi naquela manhã, com seu sorriso radiante, passando os dedos no meu cabelo.

-Bom dia. – Sussurrei. Ele se inclinou pra mim e beijou meus lábios carinhosamente.

-Bom dia. – Falou, se afastando milimetricamente, só pra me beijar de novo.

Puxei-o pra cima de mim, enroscando meus dedos em seus cabelos e apertando-lhe os braços. Ele afastou minhas pernas com as dele e mudou a direção dos beijos pro meu pescoço, me fazendo arfar de desejo.

Virei o rosto, dando-lhe mais espaço para beijos e vi Halo em seu berço, ressoando baixando. Sorri. Ainda bem que a vida tinha nos dado uma trégua.

(**N/A**: Ouçam a música – Empire State Of Mind http:/ /www. youtube. com/ watch?v =bm61weFrK4c)

O Central Park é, de longe, o lugar mais bonito de Nova York. Mesmo que você olhe de algum ponto incrível nos arranhacéus da cidade, é aquele pedaço que se destaca. Alguns dizem que é por causa da quebra do verde, por causa da quebra no quadro de edifícios.

A cidade de Nova York é imensa, assustadora, fascinante, cinza. Eu adoro cada pedacinho desse lugar. Os prédios, as luzes, os táxis amarelos, os andarilhos, o movimento, a agitação, o barulho, a música. Adoro as cores, as etnias, os sons, o cinza.

As cores e o cinza.

E isso é o que mais me comove no Central Park, principalmente agora, na primavera. As cores. O cinza pode ser opaco e deprimente, mas ele combina _tão bem_ com as cores. Tudo fica incrivelmente lindo e destacado no cinza. É surpreendente.

E é assim que a cidade funciona. Eu posso ser a menina branca rica de Manhattam e Jake ser o garoto do Bronx e isso _funciona_. Porque as coisas pode acontecer de diversas formas, a justiça pode ser lenta, as pessoas podem ser injustiçadas.

Mas, como uma cerejeira que só dá suas flores e frutos na época certa, tudo fica bem.

Cores no cinza.

Foi por isso que eu escolhi, junto com o Jake, o Central Park para comemorar o aniversário da nossa pequena Halo.

Há exatamente um ano, minhas esperanças se esvaiam, escapavam dos meus dedos, tornando meu mundo cinza. Mas bastou eu apenas esperar, respirar, analisar com cuidado, pra eu entender o que o cinza significava.

Cinza é renovo. É o meio termo, o equilíbrio que precisamos pra pensar. Significa parar e olhar de novo. Traz depressão, porque às vezes o quadro é cruel de mais, mas se nós esperarmos... As cores se destacam.

Halo veio com um propósito. Ela trouxe cores para mim, para o Jake. Mas nós só tivemos que buscar as cores para tê-las. Nós as buscamos a cada dia. E a cada dia a vida se renova.

Trocar de projeto com o Dwayne foi encarar um caminho escuro. Eu não tinha idéia das surpresas que a vida me reservava, não imaginava o que poderia acontecer.

E, por mais que minha vida tenha virado do avesso... Não me arrependo de nenhum segundo que vivi. Porque foi quando eu realmente aprendi a viver.

Eu tentava, eu tentei. Mas pra chegar lá, a vida nos faz tentar mais. E hoje eu tenho tudo que poderia querer.

**FIM**

**

* * *

  
**

**N/A**: Vocês conseguem acreditar? É o epílogo. Tipo depois de MIL ANOS, eu consegui escrever, aleluia! *som de anjos* -OQ

Gente, é sério, essa coisinha minúscula deu trabalho pra sair D;

Vou explicar direito na nota final. Mas quero agradecer quem comentou no twifics: **Thais Priscilla**, **Bruna Vieiralves**, **Tamy**, **Rê Cullen**, **Ane**, **Gah**, **Camis**, **Aguy**, , **ChunLi Weasley Malfoy** e **BeBeSantos**; no nyah: Aguy, **Michelle Day**, **Anna R Black** e **Dan**; no FF: BeBeSantos, **Ingrid F.**, **Pandora A.**, **Nessa Clearwater**, **Júlia** e **Srt. Black**; e no twiBR, que resolveu ressuscitar (?): **leka cullen**, **nanda**, **IsabellaC** e **isa**. Espero que não tenham desistido de mim ._.

Sem mais, comentem aqui e leiam a nota final ^^

xx;*  
**BL**

**N/B**: Finalmente o epílogo!

Depois de um surto "Vamos ensinar Tia Steph como deveriam ser as coisas depois de Breaking Dawn", ela finalmente conseguiu escrever o epílogo, e \o/

Ficou LIMDH *-*

Espero que tenham gostado de ler tanto quanto eu ^^

E me desculpem a falta de eficiência –q hahaha

Nos vemos em uma próxima vez, quem sabe.

Beijos gelados,

_**JMcCartyC**_


	9. Nota Final

**I TRIED – NOTA FINAL**

Olá galere, aqui estou mais uma vez, terminando outra fanfic.

A idéia de escrever a I Tried veio quase mais da insistência de uma leitora/amiga viciada em Jake/Ness que insiste em dizer que as minhas fanfics desse shipper são perfeitas – Dan.

Ela ficava insistindo, quando a Rehab estava pra acabar, que eu TINHA que escrever outra Jake/Ness e pans. E eu meio que já tinha essa idéia na cabeça – a da I Tried, eu digo.

Vou falar pra vocês, era pra ser uma one shot. Então eu percebi que não ia rolar, teria que ter três capítulos – e ia ficar uma coisa bem sombria, manja? Jake morrendo no final. Não fui capaz de matar o meu hómi ;( Mas me aguardem, eu ainda vou ter coragem de fazer uma coisa dessas a qualquer momento.

(Não "matar o Jacob", não. Mas eu super poderia matar alguma outra pessoa além do Sam #ParisFeelings Bom, veremos ._.)

Mas três capítulos também não iam rolar. Então mentalmente separei o plot e PIMBA! 7 capítulos e um epílogo. Suficientérrimo.

E cada capítulo dessa fanfic saiu com extrema facilidade, porque eu estava escrevendo um shipper que eu gosto, _do jeito_ que eu gosto. Cara, eu amo cada capítulo dessa fanfic, é bem sério. Inclusive o epílogo problemático ._.

Vou contar o que aconteceu pra eu ficar 4 meses sem escrever (é, porque eu tinha o cap 7 pronto em AGOSTO). A Paris e a Rehab acabaram, então eu tive mais tempo pra cuidar das minhas longs do momento, vulgo Sell Me Candy fase 2 e Bree.

Pra quem não sabe, a Sell Me Candy é Jake/Leah.

Conforme eu fui desenvolvendo a história (que, na verdade, já estava pronta na minha cabeça desde o primeiro semestre), eu fui _entendendo_ o shipper e fui me _apaixonando_ pelo que é Jacob+Leah. Eu me auto-converti a BlackWater assim, de tal forma... Nunca achei que fosse gostar tanto do shipper e aqui estou.

E na real? To super apoiando Nessie/Nahuel *_* /apanha

Mas é que geeente... Eles tem que repovoar o planeta com mesticinhos e... –OI

Brimks, essa parte de repovoar o planeta não conta. Mas que eu gostei do shipper, eu gostei /gloss

E tudo bem o Jake ficar com a Nessie, eu ia gostar. Mas eu ia ficar MUITO mais feliz se ele ficasse com a Leah *_*

(Ao contrário de muitas TBlackWater, eu não odeio a Nessie. Não poderia. Ela é LIMDH e diva (K))

Enfim. Dada as circunstancias (?), eu simplesmente tive um BLOQUEIO Jake/Ness (: Acha que eu ri? –N

Daí eu olhava pro caderno/fichário que eu escrevo/guardo as fanfics e via a IT e FFFFFFUUUUUUUU NÃO CONSIGO ESCREVEEEERRRR *arranca os cabelos*

Ela ficou lá "guardada" por 4 meses. Até eu falar: quer saber? Essa bagaça vai sair. Ela tem que sair.

E saiu.

Eu não sei se vocês gostaram de verdade desse epílogo. E as vezes até eu acho que não gostei, mas ai eu leio e "oh, ficou esquema *-*"

Mas, de qualquer forma, eu devo agradecer cada um que acompanhou essa fanfic em qualquer um dos sites que eu hospedei e – principalmente – os que não desistiram de mim e vieram ler/comentar no final de tudo.

Fiquem sabendo que essa história – I Tried – pode render frutos. Quero dizer, estou superafim de estendê-la e transformá-la em original, portanto, não me percam de vista ;D

Por último, mas não menos importante, essa autora que vos fala tem outros projetos. Vocês super podiam migrar pra Bree agora né? –OQ

Sério gente, acreditem em mim, a Bree é MARA. Às vezes até eu me surpreendo q, mas ela não tem o "público que merece" porque não é um "shipper comum" – ou o paia Ed/Bella de sempre ¬¬

A Bree nem tem shipper! Galere, é sério. Se vocês estiverem com tempo/coragem, leiam a Bree e comentem oks? E indiquem pros amiguinhos. Não há melhor propaganda que o boca-a-boca, né? Rs

Acho que é só. Essa Nota Final ta maior que o epílogo –OQQ

Perguntas para a autora, temos o recurso do formspring: **http:/ /www. formspring. me/byziinha**

Ouvir baboseiras e saber das novidades de tudo, siga-me no twitter: **http:/ /twitter. com /by_ziinha**

Novidades de Twilight de forma divertida: jakemmesper + **http:/ /tjakemmesper. wordpress. com/**

Seeya, people. E conto com vocês ^^

xx;*  
**BL**


End file.
